Epic Bugsy Battle
by Draconis Kitten Sweetie
Summary: I battled Bugsy in SoulSilver and I knew when I was done it was going to be a faniction. It was really cool! Enjoy!  Story so much better than summary


Me: I know, I should be working on my other fanfictions, not writing a one-shot, but I can't help it! I just had an epic battle against Bugsy, and I felt a fanfiction coming on!

Bugsy: It was a good battle!

Me: I know right? But don't give anything away!

Bugsy: Wouldn't dream of it!

*We both sit in recliners with small bags of popcorn to eat*

Bugsy's Scyther: *with a translator on* Draconis Kitten Sweetie doesn't own Pokemon!

*Pokemon*

Heather stepped off the spider with her energetic Ekans following. You could practically feel the energy rolling off the snake in anticipation of the battle against Bugsy.

"We're here to battle you Bugsy!" Heather called out, and Bugsy looked up from playing with the small Caterpie at his feet.

"Come here then." He said and she approached. He took her badge case and found one Zephyr badge waiting there for him.

"Got it." He nodded and smiled up at her.

"You ready?" he asked and heather smirked in response.

"It's now or never!" She said and her Ekans cried out in anticipation.

"Go Kobba!" She called, leaping back to her spot across the arena. Bugsy shouted for his Scyther, which emerged from the Poke Ball rubbing its sharp arms together. Kobba the Ekans hissed at the bug, and the attack power was lowered due to Kobba's special ability Intimidate.

"Kobba, Glare!" Heather called.

"Hit it with Quick Attack first!" Bugsy shouted and the Scyther lunged forward at an almost invisible speed, knocking the Ekans into the air.

"No! Kobba, Glare at it!" Heather cried and the Ekans twirled in the air, her slander body allowing room to wiggle, and glared at the Scyther. The Mantis Pokemon shivered as the affects of Glare kicked in, paralyzing her.

"Scyther, Focus energy!" Bugsy said, and Heather smirked.

"She won't have time to strike my girl! Kobba, use Poison Sting!" She said triumphantly, hoping for an immense amount of damage. Kobba shot the little poison stings at Scyther. The bug just shook herself and glared (not the move, just a glare) at the snake.

"What?" Heather said shocked and Bugsy smirked.

"What? Did you really think she was going down that easily? Quick Attack!" He cried out, and the Scyther lunged forward, seemingly flawless, knocking into Kobba. When Kobba landed, Heather saw she was knocked out.

"No! Kobba!" Heather cried out shocked and glared at Bugsy.

"Fine then! Don't come crying to me when Duke knocks your Scyther sky high!" She snarled and threw her Poke Ball in the air, releasing a small Pidgey.

Bugsy's face crinkled and he started laughing, as did his paralyzed Scyther.

"That little bird doesn't stand a chance!" He gasped out, looking like he was going to wet himself laughing. Heather blushed furiously and Duke squawked in indignation.

"Don't worry Duke; they don't know what they're saying." Heather hissed, still glaring at Bugsy.

"Scyther, Quick Attack!" Bugsy shouted suddenly, and she shot forward and smacked Duke backwards.

"Duke, Gust!" Heather shouted and Duke whipped up a tornado and knocked the Scyther back, but she barley batted an eyelash at the attack.

"Hah, my Scyther isn't going down that easily, especially not from such a small Pidgey!" Bugsy taunted like the kid he was and Heather fumed.

"Duke, Quick Attack!" She hissed and the small bird Pokemon shot forward and crashed into the Scyther, backing up with two flaps of his small wings. The Scyther skidded maybe a foot or two, the hit Duke with a rebellious Quick Attack of her own. The Pidgey squawked in pain and fell out of the air, landing on the floor knocked out. Heather was shocked.

"Duke!" She gasped, then returned him and glared at Bugsy spitefully, then smirked.

"Too bad for you, I saved the best for last." She said and tossed a Poke Ball in the air. "Come on out Basil!"

A male Bayleef emerged from the Poke Ball.

"Bay, bay!" He shouted, ready to battle. Meanwhile, Bugsy was laughing at her again.

"I thought that snake and bird were easy!" He snickered. "That Basil of yours has a huge disadvantage!"

"So!" Heather protested. "That Scyther was at a disadvantage against both of my previous Pokemon and she knocked them out!" She said and Bugsy stopped laughing.

"True. Scyther, Quick attack!" he ordered, but Kobba's Glare finally started to make an effect, and the Scyther stayed in place, rigid with paralysis.

"Yes!" Heather cheered, and smirked. "Basil, Tackle attack!" She ordered and the Bayleef rammed into the Scyther. She flew back and landed, seemingly unaffected.

"Scyther, keep trying Quick Attack!" Bugsy cried desperately but Scyther stayed frozen in her spot, Glare keeping her rooted.

"Hmmm, Basil, try razor leaf!" heather yelled and sharp leaves launched themselves from basil's leaf, slicing and dicing the Scyther. But they didn't really do much. "Dang it! Just keep up a Tackle attack!" She ordered and Basil repeatedly knocked Scyther back with tackle.

Eventually, Bugsy called as Scyther looked ready to faint. "Stop! Super Potion!" He yelled and heather almost started ripping her hair out in frustration as almost all of Scyther's damage disappeared. But the paralysis stayed, and the Scyther was still rooted.

"Just keep up the tackle!" Heather commanded, and about one hundred tackles later, the Mantis Pokemon fell, not to get up.

"YES! GO BASIL!" heather cheered excited and Basil looked back and smiled, the turned back to the battle, panting.

"Hmmm. Good job." Bugsy said and returned Scyther. "But that's not all, go Kakuna!" He yelled and the cocoon Pokemon burst out of its ball and glared at Basil.

"Poison Sting!" he ordered after Basil did a minimal amount of damage with tackle. The Kakuna released the tiny Poison stings from its bottom, smacking Basil in the chest. He grinned, as it didn't do much, but fell to his knees and cried out.

"No! Basil!" Heather called as the purple blush spread across his face, leading to the conclusion that he had been poisoned. He kept up the tackle attack, as the Kakuna kept up that stupid Poison Sting attack. Basil looked ready to fall over.

"Synthesis!" Heather yelled and Basil smiled weakly, and started glowing a faint green. The poison wasn't gone, but he was still good to battle now that he was healed.

They exchanged attacks, and the Kakuna finally fainted. Bugsy frowned and returned his knocked out Kakuna, then released his Metapod. His last Pokemon.

"Basil, Poison Powder!" Heather called, and Bugsy watched horrified as his Metapod shivered and groaned at the harmful effects of poison.

"Now we're ready to rumble." Heather said smirking, and Bugsy laughed as heather's face fell as Metapod's Shed Skin ability cured it, ultimately wasting Heathers turn. Heather growled, and the tackling war continued. Basil healed himself one mote time, then the turn after slammed into the Metapod, knocking him unconscious.

"We… We won!" heather cheered and hugged her still poisoned partner. Bugsy sighed and recalled his Metapod, then beamed at heather.

"Congratulations! You definitely deserved this hive badge." He said and she graciously accepted the hive badge from him.

"That was a really good battle." He continued, "I haven't had that good of a battle for a while. Usually they stomp me to the ground or Vice-Versa, it's never been this close before!" he said and Heather smiled at him happily.

"It was!" She said, and was going to chat with him a while, until basil let out a faint cry behind her.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry Bugsy, maybe we can chat later. Bye!" She shouted and traveled back to the Pokemon Center with Basil, Kobba, and Duke.

*Pokemon*

Me: I know the end half kind of sucked, but give me a break! I'm still upset that I just lost my DSi, containing, SoulSilver, containing Basil Duke, and Kobba! I want them back!

Bugsy: Well, uhm, bye I guess?


End file.
